


Warning: might trigger or cause feels

by Sammysmith09122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Depressing, M/M, Sad, Suicide, might trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysmith09122/pseuds/Sammysmith09122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is my first post on archive and I'm so glad I got one finally. I'm glad to share my writing and stuff with you Larry Shippers. :D I have a tumblr if you wanna go follow. http://larryandjeffforeverpeople0912.tumblr.com <br/>Anyways, peace. I'll be posting more later.</p></blockquote>





	Warning: might trigger or cause feels

Harry curled up in bed, feeling broken. Last month on this day, his boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, committed suicide. Harry couldn't tell it would happen even though he could see he was starving. He didn't think Louis was unhappy but he was in someway. Harry had always blamed it on himself. He was never allowed to be there for him. Management always said no. They always made him sit on the other side of the room when Louis was upset. It hurt not only Louis but Harry too. Harry tried so hard for Louis. So. Hard. 'I guess as hard as I could wasn't hard enough.' He would whisper to himself. He had gone crazy while the rest of the boys were sane. He had quit the band a week after Louis was gone. He couldn't even stand being by the boys without thinking of Louis. It was hard. But that day he had decided to join Louis. Be gone the day he left. He had planned it. He had the razor and the rope. He was going to slit his wrists then hang himself. Easy as that with an guaranteed death. He needed this. He needed to leave this hateful earth and go to heaven with Louis. Forever. He looked at the clock seeing it was 10 minutes till the time Louis died. He set up everything that taking him 7 minutes. Meh had 2 minutes for anyone to stop him. Then the clock changed to the time and he slit his wrists then jumped off the chair killing him instantly. He then saw that white light and saw a small figure at the end. He recognized it instantly. He ran to it and it was running back. He looked when it got close enough and saw it was Louis. He had the slit in his throat and wrists. He still looked beautiful though. Just as always. He walked to him and they embraced in a huge passionate hug. Nothing made Harry happier than this moment. He had his Louis back. They cried on each other saying how they missed each other even though it was only a month. As time went on, the place they were in looked like described in the bible. Streets of gold. Angels everywhere and beautiful scene of the stars. None of it was still as beautiful as his Louis. Nothing could compare. Louis had lead him to his home. He was alone which made Harry happy. He wondered if they allowed sex. He needed passionate love making. But he decided a cuddle would be enough. They had laid in bed together naked and smiling. 

"I love you Hazza..." Louis whispered with his arms around Harry's neck. 

"I love you too Loubear." Harry whispered kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first post on archive and I'm so glad I got one finally. I'm glad to share my writing and stuff with you Larry Shippers. :D I have a tumblr if you wanna go follow. http://larryandjeffforeverpeople0912.tumblr.com   
> Anyways, peace. I'll be posting more later.


End file.
